


We're All Damsels Here

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '11 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales, Female Characters, Happy Ending, Rescue, Team Gluttony, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land of fairytales and a time of dragons, Gwen and Morgana start the Rogue Damsel and Maidens Rescuing Brigade. By the end of it, they are all simply damsels and not so much maidens, if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Damsels Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [briar_pipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briar_pipe/gifts).



" _...And then they lived happily ever after_?" Morgana read, with no little disgust. "Well that's utter rubbish, isn't it."

"I don't know, I think it's a bit romantic," Gwen said, as she worked at folding one of Morgana's silly gowns—one of the sort that were really too fancy to wear around a castle populated only by yourself, your maidservant, and an angry guard dragon, but which Morgana took delight in wearing anyway.

"Rubbish," Morgana repeated. "You can stay here and wait for a knight in shining armor to come to you if you like, Gwen, but I am going out to seek romance on my own terms."

"By rescuing a damsel?" Gwen asked knowingly, already considering what she would need to pack.

"Precisely," Morgana said, smiling. "Or maybe a whole pack of them. I don't see any reason why we ought to stop with just one."

++

And so they became the Rogue Damsel And Maiden Rescuing Brigade. Gwen wasn't sure if their title was meant to signify that they were a brigade composed of a rogue damsel and maiden who rescued, or a rogue brigade who rescued damsels and maidens, or a brigade who rescued only _rogue_ damsels and maidens. She supposed it made little difference, really, only she was unsure that Morgana and herself really qualified as maidens anymore. They'd stumbled upon a hot spring near a dragon's den while rescuing a lovely girl called Freya, and had quite a steamy evening, all three of them.

Gwen had quite liked the hot spring and thought it might be nice to build a cottage around it, but Morgana insisted that while Freya was lovely, they hadn't rescued near enough damsels and maidens yet. So they left the hot spring, the three of them, and wandered along until they found a tower, the top of which was occupied by a princess with very long hair.

"Daddy's locked me up here to make sure I don't get into any trouble before I'm safely married and ruling," Vivian sighed when they'd clambered inside. "It's quite frustrating, really."

"Would you like to join us?" Morgana proposed. "I'm sure Gwen could rig some sort of pulley system to get you down. She knows about mechanics and things. She's very good with her hands."

Gwen blushed.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Vivian said. "I will join you, on the condition that I am named leader of your merry band."

"We're a _rogue brigade_ , not a merry band," Morgana corrected, frowning. "Not a chance. Come on, girls."

"We can't just leave her here," Freya protested.

Gwen agreed. "She doesn't even have a maidservant to keep her company!"

"Fine," Morgana huffed. "We'll all get out of this tower, and then Vivian and I will wrestle for the position of leader."

"Wrestle?" Vivian said. "How undignified!"

But she didn't refuse.

++

The wrestling match took place in a section of the hot spring only a few finger-widths deep. It involved much splashing and slipping and sliding, but in the end Morgana came out on top, with a hand in Vivian's hair and teeth at her neck.

Gwen and Freya watched from the rocks nearby, feet dangling in the spring and cheeks red from the heat.

++

The next adventure came when they were meant to rescue a virgin sacrifice.

"Gwen," Morgana said, examining the chains binding Elena's wrists to the rock. "There's no lock on these to pick. How long will it take you to shatter them?"

"At least an hour," Gwen said worriedly. "I don't have any equipment. I'd need to find some, build a fire—"

"Sunrise can't be more than a few minutes away," Vivian said. "You'll have to figure out something faster than that!"

"But—" Freya said, "there's a much more efficient way to keep the dragon from eating her."

All of them turned to blink at her.

She flushed. "Well, if she's not a virgin, it won't want to eat her, will it?"

There was a long pause, and then Elena said, "Brilliant!"

"I want to do it!" Vivian said immediately. "I haven't gotten to deflower anyone yet, let me."

They had all learned by this point to back off when Vivian wanted something, so it was easy for Vivian to bound up, delicately hitch her skirts so that she wouldn't be kneeling on them, and then proceed to shove up Elena's and stick her head underneath.

"Oh!" Elena cried, and then pulled up a bare foot to rest carefully on Vivian's shoulder. It was dirty, but Vivian was busy and not in the position of noticing.

Worse, nobody noticed when the dragon flew silently up behind them and perched at a nearby vantage point. This type of 'rescue' had happened more often than you'd think, and it always enjoyed watching.

++

Rogue Damsel and Maiden Rescuing was an exciting job, but it did require a home base. They ended up building a little cottage by the hot spring, just like Gwen wanted. They bathed (and wrestled) frequently. Elena usually won, but Morgana remained the leader.

One night, Gwen watched from the cottage door as a knight in shining armor approached on a noble steed.

"Is this the Rogue Damsel And Maiden Rescuing Brigade?" the knight asked.

"It is," Morgana said, stepping forward. She was suspicious of any knight who might think they were in need of rescuing. "Who goes there?"

"One who wishes to join your ranks," said the knight, dismounting.

"I'm sorry, we only accept damsels and maidens," said Morgana.

"I am a damsel," the knight said, removing her helmet to free a long tumble of golden hair. "Though I'm afraid I no longer qualify as a maiden."

"Oh," said Morgana, cheeks going pink. "Well, I... that's not a problem."

It was the happiest of ever afters.


End file.
